<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earned It by helenradke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559772">Earned It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenradke/pseuds/helenradke'>helenradke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenradke/pseuds/helenradke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living a double life and getting caught. A crazy mature comedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earned It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading ♡<br/>I will upload one chapter a week ♡</p><p>Listen to a sensual or a boss bitch playlist as you read this ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pleasure and money at the same time. Everyone would love it but everything comes with a price. Mine was to stay low and live a good and simple life. Being in university and living in a building with lots of horny guys was difficult. Especially trying to hide your secret identity. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Y/N how about you come out of your shell for once and come to the party with me"</em> my bestfriend Historia said as she was making her hair, getting ready for the party our friend Connie was organizing. Connie was very famous for his parties. I just ignored her and continued checking my phone. I just wanted to stay inside and do my everyday routine. Go online and give the audience what they wanted. How could I tell Historia that I was going online and masturbating for money by the name ms.naughty.</p><p> </p><p>Historia turned and looked at me <em>"I'm talking to you"</em> she said and crossed her hands. <em>"I know. I just didn't want to answer to an already answered question"</em> I said and smirked at her, only making her more annoyed. Before she could say anything someone knocked the door. It was probably Historias girlfriend Ymir. She opened the door revealing a very well dressed up Ymir. She was wearing a black jeans with a white tshirt that matched with her black boots and leather jacket. Ymir was very pretty. She had a very timid aura that would drive everyone crazy. Tall with a nice slim body. Historia was lucky as fuck,  so was Ymir. Historia was short with long blonde hair and big blue eyes making her look like a doll. Although her personality was the opposite of Ymirs. Bubbly and a social butterfly as of Ymir she was more timid and flirty but they kicked it off pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>She came in and leaned on the wall next to Historia as she waved at me <em>"Hey Y/N"</em> I waved back at her <em>"Hey Ymir. Gonna have some fun tonight?"</em> I said and winked at her knowing that Historia would snap at me for teasing her. She smirked and looked at Historia <em>"Of course"  </em>Historia then smacked her arm and looked at me<em> "At least I will have some fun. Are you sure you dont want to come?" </em>I didn't want to answer to her remark and just nodded as an agreement to her question. Eventually she gave up and left with Ymir. </p><p> </p><p>I got up and looked outside my window to make sure they left for good. When I saw them leaving with Ymirs motorcycle I went quickly and locked the door. I went to the bathroom and got ready. Every night I would wear a different piece for my live. Today's theme was red. I wore a red thong with a matching see through bra. Before I started I logged to my account and made an announcement that I would go live at 12. It was already 11:30. I went and fixed the lights, grabbed my mask and sat on the bed setting candles next to my night table for more atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>I logged on my account and started the live. Comments and likes started flooding. I smirked and looked the camera <em>"Today's theme is going to be Teachers Pet"</em> I said and more people starsta to donate money. I grabbed started touching my self starting from my boobs. I slowly got my bra off and started playing and touching my niples, making me feel hot. My hands traveled down close to my pussy. I started tracing around my thighs and I could feel my pussy throbbing, wanting to be touched. I slowly took my red thing off and looked at the camera <em>"Do you like what you guys see?" </em></p><p> </p><p>I saw many comments cheering me to continue. Some saying nasty stuff. But one particular comment left me dumbfounded<em><strong> "I know who you are" </strong></em>I ignored it and continued. I grabbed my bottle of lube and started fingering my self. I arched my back from the sensation I was feeling. After a while i ended my live. I looked to see how many money I made. 2,000 $ wasnt bad. I closed my laptop and made my way to the bathroom. I hopped in and took a shower. After I got out I hid all my stuff so Historia couldn't find them and unlocked the door. I layed on my bed and checked my phone. That's when a message popped up from my Instagram. It was Eren Yeager. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I know your ms.naughty"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>